I HATE WEDNESDAY!
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Aku benci hari Rabu! Benci! Saaaangat benci! Tapi, ada yang berbeda pada Rabu hari ini dan mungkin Rabu-Rabu kedepan. Semua karena dia... Sakura POV. Enjoy read!


KRIIING…

Alarm jam yang berbunyi panjang menimbulkan suara bising yang memekakkan telinga.

Sebuah tangan mungil meraba-raba di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Tangan mungil milik gadis berambut pink yang sedang berselimut di atas tempat tidur itu tampak mencari-cari sumber kebisingan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah tangannya menemukan sebuah benda bulat penunjuk waktu tersebut, gadis itu membuka matanya dengan ekspresi malas-malasan, _'Setengah tujuh…'_ batin gadis itu ketika melihat jam sekilas sebelum akhirnya mematikan alarm benda tersebut dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya tanpa menyadari sesuatu.

Namun kemudian… "Apa?! Setengah tujuh!"

BRUUK!

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan seketika terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dengan dahi sukses mencium lantai!

* * *

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**I HATE WEDNESDAY! © TheIceBlossom**

**

* * *

  
**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku 16 tahun. Aku adalah siswi SMA kelas 2 di sebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Dan aku benci hari Rabu!

"Aku pergi!" ujarku lalu keluar dari rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Sakura, sarapan dulu!" teriak ibuku ketika aku berada di depan pagar rumah.

"Nanti saja. Aku sudah terlambat, bu!" sahutku seraya berlari. Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sebab jarak sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit.

Oh ya, soal yang tadi, kalian pasti heran kenapa aku membenci hari rabu, bukan? Tentu saja aku punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu semua karena aku selalu mendapatkan kesialan tepat di hari Rabu! Misalnya saja, aku pernah dikerjain habis-habisan oleh seniorku pada hari RABU, kencan pertamaku juga gagal pada hari RABU, sahabatku mengkhianatiku di hari RABU, dan berbagai insiden kecil yang memalukan aku alami di hari RABU.

Dan seperti yang kalian lihat di awal tadi, aku bangun terlambat, jatuh dari tempat tidur, tidak sempat sarapan, dan itu semua karena hari ini adalah hari RABU. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi aku berpikir Rabu membenciku dan aku pun membenci Rabu.

Rabu, Rabu, Rabu, I hate Wednesday!

Aku berhenti berlari ketika jarakku dengan pagar sekolah tinggal 10 meter. Aku terengah-engah seperti kehabisan udara. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas lagi, aku menghela nafas berat sekedar untuk menyemangati diri. Tapi…

_Kriukkk_

Perutku berbunyi, minta diisi. Aku memegangi perutku menahan lapar. Aku memang tidak terbiasa pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi tadi aku berlari, dan itu banyak menghabiskan energi. Aku merasa lemas… Tapi tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak kaget ketika kulihat pagar sekolah akan ditutup. Melupakan perutku yang keroncongan, aku berlari lagi dan memasuki halaman sekolah sebelum pagar benar-benar ditutup.

Aku sedang berlari ketika tiba-tiba, "Kyaaa!" kakiku tersandung batu yang sukses membuatku terjatuh di tanah dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan, yaitu menelungkup. Aku segera bangkit dan membersihkan seragamku dari debu. Kepalaku menoleh kiri-kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejadian memalukan tadi. Aku tersenyum lega melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di halaman. Mungkin karena bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. _'Ah, aku beruntung' _pikirku sambil berjalan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun pikiran itu terbantah ketika aku mendapati dua orang anak yang berdiri di depan pintu gedung sekolah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan sialnya, mereka adalah cowok!

Hu-uh, memalukan sekali sih aku ini. Dasar sial! Pasti karena hari ini hari Rabu. Ugh, seharusnya hari Rabu dihapuskan saja. Menyebalkan! Aku bennnciii Rabuuuu.

-

-

Aku tiba di depan pintu kelas dengan terengah-engah kecapekan. Dari dalam kelas kudengar suara seseorang dengan nada dingin yang terdengar menyeramkan di telingaku. Tiba-tiba aku tercekat menyadari sesuatu, ini… suara Pak Morino Ibiki. Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini dia mengajar di kelasku pada jam pertama?! Sekarang jantungku berdegup lebih kencang berkali-kali lipat. Ah, bagaimana ini? Pak Morino Ibiki terkenal sebagai guru paling 'berbahaya' di sekolah ini, di samping wajahnya yang juga menyeramkan tentunya. Aaah, tamatlah aku!

Tanganku yang terkepal mulai basah karena keringat. Aahhh, bagaimana ini?! Selain takut pada hukuman yang pasti akan di berikan guru 'killer' itu, aku juga malu. Pasti aku akan terlihat bodoh saat dihukum. Dan _dia_ akan melihatku. Uh, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti itu di depan_nya_.

Dia yang aku maksud di sini adalah seseorang yang diam-diam kusukai sejak kelas 1 SMA. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku. Dia adalah cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Dia tampan, jenius, keren, serta berbagai hal yang menjadikannya sebagai seorang _perfect boy_. Tentu saja dengan kesempurnaannya itu dia memiliki banyak fangirl di sekolah ini. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan seorang gadis pun. Padahal banyak gadis yang rela mengantri hanya untuk berkencan dengannya walau hanya sekali saja, termasuk aku. Benar-benar seorang pangeran…

Hmm, lupakan dulu tentang Sasuke. Sekarang aku harus mencari cara agar Pak Ibiki tidak menghukumku dan membuatku malu di depan Sasuke. 'Ah, aku punya ide!' batinku bersorak.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Setelah ku dengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam menyuruhku masuk, aku membuka pintu perlahan. Sontak seluruh perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padaku yang baru masuk. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah teman-teman kelasku karena aku malu kalau harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke dalam situasi seperti ini. Akhirnya aku menatap wajah Pak Ibiki yang melotot galak ke arahku. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk melihatnya, tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat wajah Sasuke yang pasti sedang berkata dalam hati kalau aku ini adalah gadis bodoh atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" suara dingin Pak Ibiki membuatku merinding.

"I-itu… ta-tadi aku di minta Bu Shizune untuk m-membantunya sebentar di UKS…" ujarku berbohong. Maafkan aku Bu Shizune, karena sudah melibatkan nama ibu.

Pak Ibiki masih menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Seketika udara di sekelilingku terasa mencekam. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga Pak Ibiki tidak mengetahui kebohonganku ini. 'Ya tuhan, maafkan aku telah berbohong. Aku terpaksa. Tapi tolonglah aku…'

"Kau boleh duduk," ujar Pak Ibiki kemudian. Aku menghela nafas lega karena hal ini. Terima kasih tuhan, kau menyelamatkanku. "Tapi sebelumnya, kumpulkan PR mu dulu." Katanya lagi.

"Baik." Ujarku. Aku pun membuka tasku untuk mengambil buku PR ku. Tapi kemudian aku bergetar ketika aku tidak mendapati buku PR ku di sana. Aku mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasku lagi, berharap buku PR itu terselip. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau semalam setelah mengerjakan PR, aku meninggalkannya di atas meja belajar dan tidak memasukkannya ke dalam tas karena pagi ini aku terburu-buru. _'Habislah aku…'_

"Mana PR mu?" tanya Pak Ibiki tampak tidak sabaran. Nyaliku semakin menciut mendengat suaranya.

Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali, "I-itu, ng… s-seper-tinya PR ku t-terting-gal…" Aku menunduk pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu kudengar teriakan…

"KELUAR!!!"

Aku semakin lemas. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu coba, diperlakukan seperti itu di depan cowok yang kau sukai? Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi tentu saja itu akan membuatku semakin malu. Aku berharap detik ini juga aku menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Kalau perlu aku terdampar ke Pluto sekalian.

Aku melangkah gontai ke luar kelas. Samar-samar kudengar suara bisik-bisik temanku. Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, dan aku malas mendengarnya. Pasti mereka sedang menertawakanku. Huhuhu… aku merasa kecil sekali saat ini.

-

-

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil terus menyumpah dalam hati. _'Aku malu sekali… lagi-lagi ada kejadian memalukan di hari Rabu. Aku benci hari Rabu!'._ Ku dengar dari dalam kelas suara Pak Ibiki yang meninggi. Tampaknya ia sedang marah pada beberapa temanku yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Aku menghela nafas mencoba menyemangati diri. Hhh, setidaknya aku tidak harus berlama-lama menatap wajah sangar Pak Ibiki, kan? Baguslah. Sementara teman-temanku sedang mengalami 'tekanan' batin di dalam, aku bisa sedikit bersantai di sini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Memunculkan sosok yang tidak ingin kulihat wajahnya saat ini, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke! Ya ampun… kenapa dia harus keluar sih?! Padahalkan pelajaran Pak Ibiki belum selesai. Mungkin dia sedang izin ke toilet atau… ah, tidak tahulah. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin dia keluar dan melihatku di sini. _'Tuhan…'_

Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatapku. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi aku tidak tahu kan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Mungkin dia sedang berpikir bahwa aku gadis yang bodoh yang malas mengerjakan PR atau mungkin dia sedang menertawaiku dalam hati. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, membuatku semakin tertekan karena malu. Akhirnya aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar suara langkahnya yang semakin menjauh. Aku pun memberanikan diri menoleh ke arahnya. Ku lihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ah, dia terlihat keren walau hanya dari belakang. Caranya berjalan… benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran.

Huff, sayangnya dia bukan pangeran untukku. Tidak mungkin aku memilikinya. Berbicara dengannya pun menjadi suatu kesempatan yang sangat langka. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. '_Dia terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai_.'

-

-

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olah raga. Haah, inilah salah satu hal yang aku benci dari hari Rabu. Olah raga. Terang saja aku benci pelajaran itu, karena jujur aku sangat payah di bidang itu. Terbukti dari nilai-nilai olah raga ku yang terendah di kelas. Sekarang aku tengah berdiri di dalam gedung olah raga bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasku, menunggu guru olah raga. Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa sakit. Ah, aku lupa kalau tadi pagi belum sarapan. Pantas saja…

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling saat aku menangkap sosok Sasuke diantara siswa-siswa yang lain. Dia berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa dengan tangan dibenamkan dalam saku celana. Di sampingnya berdiri Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Mereka terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap, walaupun tampaknya Naruto lah yang mendominasi percakapan itu.

"Hey Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tegur teman baikku, Ino. Di sampingnya dua orang teman baikku lainnya berdiri, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Soalnya tidak biasanya kau terlambat ke sekolah, apalagi tidak mengerjakan PR."

"Oh, itu. Yah… pagi ini aku sedikit ceroboh hehe…" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh, dasar. Kalau mau ceroboh lihat waktunya juga dong. Kau tidak sadar ya, kau baru saja membuat masalah dengan si 'killer' itu." Omel Tenten padaku.

"Haha, sekali-kali tidak pa-pa kan? Lagi pula aku sudah bosan menjadi siswa teladan." Gurauku yang dibalas cibiran oleh Tenten dan senggolan di bahu oleh Ino. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis pemalu itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sakura benar-benar tidak pa-pa?" tanya Hinata lembut nyaris seperti bisikan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas. Hm, temanku yang satu ini benar-benar menggemaskan kalau sedang begitu. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas begitu. Memangnya wajahku terlihat bermasalah?"

"Dari dulu wajahmu memang seperti orang bermasalah." Celetuk Ino kemudian meringis karena cubitan kecil di bahunya, dariku.

"S-soalnya Sakura kelihatan pucat." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Masa sih?" aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku, "Oh, mungkin karena pagi tadi aku tidak sarapan. Jadi sedikit lemas deh. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh!" kataku meyakinkan Hinata, serta Ino dan Tenten yang tampak mulai cemas. Eh, memangnya aku terlihat sangat pucat ya?

Pintu gedung olah raga terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria aneh –setidaknya itulah menurutku dan sebagian besar siswa di sekolah ini- dengan potongan rambut mirip mangkok. Deretan gigi putihnya tampak berkilau ketika ia tersenyum dan menyapa kami penuh semangat. Sebagian besar siswa tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk sweetdrop, termasuk aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Meskipun begitu, kami harus mengakui bahwa pria berpenampilan unik itu adalah guru olah raga kami. Pak Maito Guy.

"Yosh! Masih semangat anak-anak?" tanyanya kelewat semangat.

"Ya!" sahut para siswa malas-malasan.

"Kurang semangat! Di mana semangat masa muda kalian? Ku ulangi sekali lagi, masih semangat anak-anak?"

"YAAAA!!!" teriak para siswa, kali ini diiringi dengan double sweetdrop.

"Bagus! Sekarang, sebelum kita mulai materi hari ini, kita melakukan pemanasan dulu yaitu lari mengelilingi lapangan di gedung olah raga ini sebanyak lima putaran." Jelas Pak Guy.

Dapat kudengar keluhan-keluhan kecil teman-teman sekelasku, khususnya para gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Lapangan ini sungguh luas!

"Dia mau membunuh kita?!" omel Ino.

"Sudahlah, kerjakan saja." Kataku walaupun sebenarnya aku kesal juga.

Pemanasan pun dimulai. Baru dua putaran, kami semua mulai kelelahan. Bahkan beberapa gadis berhenti berlari, tidak mau melanjutkan pemanasan itu yang berakibat mereka mendapatkan ceramah berapi-api tentang 'semangat masa muda' dari Pak Guy. Ino memilih untuk termasuk dalam kelompok gadis-gadis itu. Di putaran ketiga, Hinata memilih untuk berhenti karena tidak kuat lagi. Aku pun hampir mengikutinya kalau saja Tenten tidak menyemangatiku dan mengajakku 'berjuang' bersama.

'_Tinggal dua putaran lagi.'_ Pikirku.

Di putaran keempat, Tenten berhenti. Aku pun sudah kelelahan, kepalaku terasa pusing. Lari ku semakin melambat. Beberapa anak laki-laki berlari melewatiku dan mulai memasuki putaran kelima. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti, namun rasanya rugi, karena tinggal satu putaran lagi. Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku dan terus berlari walau dalam tempo yang lambat. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke lewat di sampingku. Dapat kucium aroma fresh dari tubuhnya. Sedikit banyak, itu membuatku bersemangat. Namun sepertinya tubuhku berkehendak lain. Kepalaku terasa semakin pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang, dan selanjutnya semuanya menjadi gelap…

-

-

Pandanganku masih samar-samar ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Mataku mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar saat aku berusaha mengenali sosok berambut hitam yang memandang ke arahku. Siapa ya? Ah! Mungkinkah… Aku mempertajam penglihatanku. Setelah beberapa saat, penglihatanku normal kembali dan- Ya Tuhan! Benarkah penglihatanku ini? Wajah itu… wajah tampan itu sedang memandangku. Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak bermimpi kan?

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh, y-ya…" aku merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Aku yang berbaring di atas kasur dan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tepat di samping kasur ku.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada di… ruang UKS? Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang. Sepertinya tadi aku pingsan saat berlari. Tapi kenapa Sasuke juga ada di sini?

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke seolah membaca pikiranku. "Mulai Rabu depan, Pak Guy memerintahkanku untuk membimbingmu secara khusus ketika pelajaran olah raga. Mengingat nilai-nilaimu yang rendah."

"Oh…" Dalam hati aku bersorak gembira atas pemberitahuan itu. Bayangkan saja, aku akan dibimbing oleh laki-laki yang kusukai! Bisa kurasakan cupid-cupid beterbangan di sekelilingku. Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit kecewa bercampur malu saat ia mengatakan bahwa nilai-nilaiku rendah. Kenyataan sih…

"Hn. Itu saja." Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi. Namun sebelum keluar dari pintu ruangan, ia menoleh ke arahku. "Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum ke sekolah, atau kau akan membuat _orang lain_ cemas." katanya lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku terperangah. Wajahku serasa terbakar karena blushing. Untungnya Sasuke sudah pergi, kalau tidak, dia akan melihat tampang ku yang pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini. Tapi apa maksudnya 'membuat orang lain cemas'?

"Sakuraaaaaa!" Ino bersama Hinata dan Tenten tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa sudah baikan?"

"Kami mencemaskanmu, Sakura."

Mereka bertiga langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau pun kalimat-kalimat yang menunjukkan kalau mereka sangat mencemaskanku.

"Hey, jangan begitu dong. Aku jadi pusing nih. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat ini." Ujarku.

Sontak Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan, sejurus kemudian mereka tersenyum menggoda sambil mencubit pipiku dan menyenggol bahuku dengan gaya seakan menggoda.

"Uh, apa-apaan sih?" aku mencoba berkelit dari 'serangan' ketiga temanku itu. Namun gagal, satu lawan tiga? Tentu saja kalah.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Seandainya kau melihat apa yang terjadi saat kau pingsan…" ujar Tenten.

Aku memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Waktu kau pingsan, Sasuke berlari ke arahmu dan secepat kilat menangkapmu sebelum kepalamu membentur lantai!" ujar Ino dengan nada yang menurutku dilebih-lebihkan, "Setelah itu dia menggendongmu dengan bridal style dan segera membawamu ke ruangan ini tanpa menunggu perintah dari pak Guy. Aah, romantis sekali…"

"Sasuke juga menungguimu di sini sampai tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga." Tambah Hinata.

Wajahku tak terbayangkan lagi merahnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum ketika mereka terus menggodaku.

"Aah kau senang kan, Sakura? Cieeeee…"

"Wah, pipimu merah sekali haha…"

"Ehem, sepertinya malam ini akan ada yang tidak bisa tidur nih."

Aku mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahku pada benda itu. "Teman-teman, hentikan!" ujarku. Namun mereka masih terus menggodaku disertai cubitan-cubitan kecil di lenganku.

Sepertinya Rabu ini, hariku tidak terlalu sial. Bahkan mulai minggu depan, Rabu akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan buatku. I like Wednesday!

**~END~**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf ya kalo hasilnya OOC begini T_T

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini saya dapat sekitar *ngitung dulu* enam bulan- eh, mungkin hampir setahun yang lalu. Tapi nulisnya baru sekarang. Kenapa saya pilih hari Rabu? Karena waktu kelas satu pernah iseng nanyain ke teman-teman kelas soal hari apa yang mereka benci. Dan kebanyakan menjawab, hari Rabu! Gara-gara pelajaran hari Rabu menyebalkan semua _ Trus berhubung baru-baru ini saya dapat sial di hari Rabu, jadilah fict gaje ini hehe…

Oh ya, sekedat informasi *gak penting!* fict ini saya tulis khusus untuk viva FFN lho!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca maupun mereview fict ini ^_^


End file.
